Truths' inside of myths
by Makolik
Summary: "Myths are interesting stories, created to entertain the masses. However, no story is completely created. Sometimes we must borrow from the truths of the world." "To conquer one must divide the enemy. For if they unite victory can not be assured." An ancient plan, a unknown enemy, and untold stories. Will it all crash after the dark ones have come to power.


"Long ago, there was a race of unique creatures. They were not strong, fast, or magical. However, they were a very cunning species. They would forge some of the finest jewelry or the sharpest swords. They opened up many trade routes and allowed our world to flourish. But the species had their faults, for they would also use these abilities to harm.

The creatures did indeed make life easier for many creatures, while making it harder for others. Dragons would often fight with the species only to become friends later. Gryphons would pick on them, for their weak build. Only to find the creatures capable of turning the tides with their brains alone. Pony kind discovered new valuable ways of farming, as well as a new ally. Though there were still some struggles between the species.

These creatures, were known as humans. They associated with ponies more than any other species. Some believe it was because we shared similar traits. Others, because were of use to them. If you wish to look at it that way, seeing as you could say the same about ponies. For we used them to protect ourselves, from the other species. It was a very good relationship.

Until a creature came to our world. He brought with him an army of unimaginable size. He sought to conquer our world and everything in it. All creatures came together to fight him with everything they had. We started to win, thanks to the humans creativity. The creature saw this, and became enraged. But no matter how he shifted his armies, or mutated them. The humans would adapt to forge new weapons and armor. Even without magical talent, they were able to create new spells for the unicorns.

When it seem as though we would win. The creature pulled one final trick. He cursed the humans, and sent them to a new world. With his army to weak to continue, he swore he would return. All the species across the world, finally breathed their victory. But it was not a joyful one, for you see an entire species was wiped from our world. They gave everything so that we could continue. It is unknown whether they are still alive or not. All we have to go on is the Demons promise, that it would be a world of suffering and death." The pale grey earth-pony breathed in, after his long lecture. He looked around his classroom for mythology. To see some students leaning forward fully interested in this tale. While others snored away.

When the teacher looked up He spotted Princess Twilight smiling, as she was learning something new. As he started to greet the princess. Everything froze, as if everypony could feel a chill run through their bodies. The skies seem to darken for only a little while. But it was enough, for the princess to vanish.

When Twilight reappeared, She noted both Princess Luna and Celestia were talking with a strange creature. It was slightly bent forward, leaning on a staff. A light ash-grey cloak hiding it's form. But what surprised Twilight the most was the look of anger on Princess Luna's face. While Princess Celestia was trying here best to hold a neutral expression, there was a slight twitch however. Twilight was about to ask who their guest was, only to be stopped by Discords voice. "Surrender, come to the darkside, I will conquer you blah blah blah. You sound just like a generic villain which isn't much fun. I should know I used to be one." Said the draconequus while he appeared mid are waving his claw. "You should already know the answer you'll get. So why no just leave, no need to suck the fun out of the room eh?"

Whoever the figure was simply sent a chilling laugh through the room, as he begin to flicker and faded. Twilight was shocked, when she seen an actual serious look flick across Discords face. But whatever she was about to say, was stopped cold. A possible permanent twitch started to from above her left eye. For as soon as Discord seen her he shouted in a high pitched voice. "Twilly. What brings you to my bathroom?"

-Historical Reports Accessed-

Date: 2014, March-13

Was the starting of world war 3. It was unknown which country had started the war. But the facts, that could be counted as truth. Only showed an unknown vessel on the western coast of the United States. The coast guard was unable to Identify the ship, before it launched a low flying nuclear weapon. The ship than self-detonated a nuclear weapon on board. Leaving no evidence to trace the attack. California suffered the blunt of this attack. But the toll here, will not match the death toll of world war 3.

Date:2038, July-09

After 24 years of brutal war and 1.48 billion deaths. The world has finally see a break as members and leaders of the few remaining countries came together. In order to sign a new peace treaty. The country in records, show the original U.N., U.S.A, Russia, China, Japan, and Korea. However there were a few countries who refused any and all treaties. They were separated from the new Coalition. Decrease trade and technological aid. These countries slowly floated into radical extremis. But were unable to put up much of a threat, thanks to the new technology that was forged during the war.

New governments were formed along with new laws rewritten. Banks were outlawed, where people now stored money in governmental approved area's. These places could not gamble with the money, nor were they allowed to loan money. special systems were set up to help with economical advantages. Businesses were no longer allowed to interfere in politics. To be caught doing so would force them to forfeit all rights to the government they tried to influence. People were still allowed to invest money, but they could not higher someone to do it for them.

Several military technologies were adapted to civilian life. Some included new Agriculture which was design to keep producing massive food for the army. Now removes, hunger in the Coalition. New improvement in medical technology allowed for longer and healthier lives. Even to the point of body manipulation on large scales. Nano-technology once used to enhance strength, along with the soldiers mech-3 armor. Was now used to keep civilians in perfect health and form. A famous quote used, by the new Coalition leader was recorded for purposes.

"What once was used for only destruction. Now brings peace, but it is up to us if that peace is to be maintained. For we can no longer blame our environment."

Date:2102 Sep-22

Humans have expanded to the moon and even to mars. Thanks to the new nano-technology, the affects of zero-g on the human body has all but been negated. It no longer holds the same dangers, except for pregnancies. Both males and females were advised to request the use of birthing chambers. The radicals on earth, have grown smaller do to overpopulation and food shortage. Infections and health troubles run rampant. Few try to escape into better lives, only to be killed for giving into the sinful ways.

Date:2105 Aug-14

An unusual energy signature was discovered on mars, by Lieutenant Joshua R. Ouellette. Several scientist were to be dispatch to the remote area. It has been quarantined for civilian safety. Until further investigation can be done.

New genetic researched aided medical technology further. Human life spans now reach over 350 years. Gender roles, have become choice. Average strength of the soldier has been enhanced into tons. The average civilian can out do old world champions. Along with new birthing technology, allowing better chances in space.

However, the few minor nations who refused the Coalition. Have declared war, they are angered for being left behind in technological advances.

Date:2112 Oct-01

The minor nations have shrunk in size and strength. They are now recovering from their devastating lost. A few sympathizers of the old world. Was the only part of the segments to cause harm with suicidal bombs. It was later noted for the following reasons. Old worlders, Believed that the technology was an affront to their god. They would protest that the humans should return to their old ways. When they were denied the basic advantages, that they disagreed with. They became enraged. They begin to suicide bomb hospitals, schools, and political buildings. This created a hate for Old world believers. They were rounded up and sent to the micro nation and forgotten. After having the Nano-tech deactivated. Anyone caught sympathizing for old worlders were gave the same treatment.

Date:2146 Jan-09

It is a marking in new energy discovery. The unusual energy, allowed many secrets of the universe to be unlocked. Warp drive once sci-fi has now become real. A project to map the galaxy has begun. New technology has developed better optics. What once was called google glasses, now come in contact sizes. It is considered a new fad, as it allows the wearer to have 3 colors, pupil, iris, and the contacts as a third ring. It comes in a variety of colors.

Date:2202 oct-31

A discussion about religion was sparked, do to the recent actions of old worlders. However, the request to ban it was denied. Since recently the belief of individual freedoms were more important.

Currently the Old worlders nation is being watched. Thanks to a large number of refugees begging for help. It was discovered a small sect started human sacrifice. The believe was that it would give them the power, to conquer the evil Coalition.

Date:2209 Sept-28

New warp drives have been discovered. It is now possible to travel several hundreds of light years in a minute. The plan of mapping the Galaxy is at 43%. However, doubts have been raised about discovering intelligent life. Most planets were either barren or only supported instinct driven creatures. None showed any signs of evolving to the same level as humans.

The first, self-intelligent robot has been created. Given the name Adam he took his first steps on mars.

Date:2237 June-18

Synthetics have become their own nation. Taking a planet for themselves 50,000 light years from earth. The synthetics, once thought humans were imperfect. However, this information changed when they observed how difficult it was to fight them. The main system discover that the flaws, were a perfect design. It allowed the humans to adapt and grow, where as the computers were only limited. They could only evolve so far, it was noted that new synthetics seem to have a worship of humans. The formation was called Eden, after their masters birthplace. They have come to accept humans as allies and friends. While they had trouble understanding at first. A scientist known as Kevin Alcove, developed the first emotion software. These emotions allowed the synthetics a better understanding of humans.

Synthetics have developed individuality, and shared the idea that they wish to become their own species. To make their creators proud.

Date:2498 March-15

The Galaxy has been fully mapped, along with new jumps in warp capabilities. It is now called phase jumps, which allow the ships to travel Several hundreds of millions of light years in a few minutes. Other galaxy were explored and discovered. However, it was later finalized when they traveled in one direction for nearly 8 years. The discovery showed there was no more galaxies. Deflated the humans begin to feel that their only companions would be their creation.

There has been no more recorded old worlders. Since the radio silence of 2245.

Date:2509 Sept-15

A science crew discovered the unusual energy source was an actual door way. They were finally able to figure out the type of energy. Call Crimson lace, after mars where it was originally discovered. There are no known reasons for it existence. However, thanks to this discover new energy generators have been built. Processing of metals and resources are now being done on large scales. Mining is becoming less and less frequent.

New genetic research has begun.

Date:2513 Feb-14

New genetic research has allowed human evolution one last time. Humans are now being given a power, that allows them to manipulate the world around them. All children will be born with this new trait. However, a few minor crimes have been done by this new research. The new police force is currently settling the matter.

Date:2608 April-19 Current...

Designation Mars colony Zeta-08

Currently several scientist were running around. As the sounds of machinery run in the back ground, along with the pulsing of a new generator that was installed for today's experiment. As several engineers scream at each other, as well as a few laughing at whatever was said.

An older gentleman was standing off to the side, staring at a large object. It appeared almost circular in shape, with a light blue texture. It was slowly spinning as though it was trying to pick up momentum. However, the strangest part was that this ring, simply hovered in place. With nothing holding it there. Than man shifted slight, his silver hair swaying slightly. His eyes a multi-color, of green, honey brown, and black. Stared slightly narrowed at the object. When he spoke his voice was low, but well heard with a slight echo. "How much longer doctor?"

The doctor in question a young looking man, with cropped brown hair looked to his right. His eyes multi-colored as well shined with amusement. "Getting a little impatient are we? Well don't worry, the door way should be open in few minutes. We are just doing some adjustments to the power supply." While he spoke this he took stock of what his superior was wearing. It was nothing more than the standard issue suit, for all military personal. While it was colored an onyx black with no shine to it what so ever. It's shoulder pads were slightly longer then his own shoulders. while it seem to fit just like regular cloths. However anyone could easily mistake it as such. He also noted how the soldier had his helmet stored inside the armor. It truly was marvelous how it was design, creating a unisex form. It's shoes slightly built like those boots from the old movies. But what truly amazed him about this armor, was that it would enhance the soldiers already insane strength. All of it was controlled with a simple thought. The best part was it is not normal plated armor nor was it cloth. It was actually tiny, nanites that could be stored into his body. Though he has heard their is some discomfort, but no pain.

The soldier tilted his head slight with a small smirk. "I've never been patient in my life. But while we are on the subject. Is the drone ready to scout this so called new world?" The scientist, let a small chuckle out. "Of course, when have we let you down?"


End file.
